


"¿Suicidio?"

by mangelak0s



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex tiene alucinaciones., Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed!Alex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Thomas lo quiere cuidar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: "...Tienes que aprender a seguir..."





	"¿Suicidio?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lams y Jamilton son como mis 'segundos ships' ya que mi otp 1# es Kingbury pero tengo muchos oneshots de ellos [y alguno Jamilams/Thaurens por ahí], así que iré subiéndolos porque... Puedo [?]  
> [Lo escribí como a las 4am, perdón heh]

_**"...Y pase lo que pase, Alexander, recuerda que siempre te amaré. Siempre serás mi vida, mi otra mitad; mi alma gemela. Te amo más que a nada, cariño. Gracias por siempre estar para mí y sobretodo cuando lo necesito.** _

_**En Carolina del Sur daré lo mejor de mí para volver contigo lo antes posible. Estoy seguro que en menos de un mes estaré de vuelta en tus brazos.** _

_**Es una misión peligrosa y difícil; pero no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo.** _   
_**O al menos eso me dijo Washington.** _

_**Después de terminar esta carta partiré. Perdón por no despertarte, cariño, pero no quería que intentaras convencerme de no ir. Y sé que hubiese funcionado.** _

_**¿Cuántas veces habré dicho te amo en esta carta ya?, las contaré.** _

_**Más de veintidós. Haha. Aunque nunca van a ser las suficientes.** _

_**Te dejé algo en el cajón, a tu lado. Espero que te guste. Yo tengo el otro.** _

_**Te amo muchísimo, Alexander Hamilton.** _

_**Te amo con toda mi vida.** _

_**.-Siempre tuyo; en cuerpo y alma,** _

_**John Laurens.-** _

_**02 de agosto de 1782"** _

Alexander terminó de leer por millonésima vez la última parte de la carta que le había dejado John antes de irse y llevó su mano al collar de una mitad de corazón que tenía colgando en su cuello. Tenía una "J.L." grabada en él y una mitad del signo "+", y sabía que John tenía la otra mitad de éste con una "A.H." en él.

Y volvió a recordar la carta que le había enviado su padre.

_**"...John Laurens fue asesinado un 27 de agosto de 1782..."** _

Ya se sabía ambas cartas de memoria. No podía dejar de pensar en ellas. ¿Cómo hacerlo, después de todo? John lo era todo para él. Literalmente todo.

Él fue quien lo salvó de la miseria de su pasado, (Lafayette y Hercules ayudaron, pero nunca llegaron a ser tan cercanos como lo fue John)

Él era quien lo tranquilizaba siempre, tanto con sus ataques de ansiedad en las tormentas como cuando discutía con alguien.

Él era la persona que lo anclaba a la tierra.

A lo racional.

¿Qué más podía hacer ahora?

Ya había pasado exactamente un año desde que esto ocurrió.

Estuvo seis meses encerrado en su oficina con la excusa de que tenía que trabajar, cosa que funcionó. Tenía la mente cien por ciento puesta en los papeles.

Pero cuando ya no tenía más que hacer ahí... ¿Cómo se podía distraer?

Ciertamente habían veces en las que pensaba en ese chico, Thomas, pero luego recordaba que él y Madison lo odiaban y se lo sacaba de la cabeza.

Se encerraba en el baño a llorar cuando no aguantaba más.

Intentaba ocultar sus brazos, sobretodo de la vista de Washington. Intentaba ocultar sus cicatrices al mundo. Intentaba dejar de hacerlo, sabía que John estaría decepcionado de él. Sabía que hacerse daño físico no calmaría el psicológico. Pero no podía parar. Quizás eso no resolvía sus problemas, pero se sentía algo más aliviado. Le hacía pensar en el dolor que sentía en sus muñecas y no en el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Él podía ser muy agresivo y demostrar mucha inteligencia frente a las juntas del gabinete, pero apenas salía, se rompía. 

Apenas terminó la última reunión se fue corriendo a su hogar, dándole una tonta excusa a Washington, el cual lo dejó ir, bastante preocupado.

John siempre lo ayudó a que eso no pasara. Pero ahora él no está, y cada día se parte en pedazos más pequeños.

No quería seguir siendo débil. No quería seguir llorando. No quería seguir recordando lo que perdió.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta cuando John dejó la cama? ¿Por qué no se quedó despierto, como lo hace ahora la mayoría de las noches, simplemente para evitar que se fuera?

Pudo haberlo logrado.

Entró a su departamento llorando, sacándose su chaleco y viéndose los brazos a la vez que se apretaba la muñeca derecha, enterrando sus uñas en ella.

Necesitaba terminar con esto. No podía más.

Sacó una 'pequeña' botella de vodka y se la tomó rápido, dejando sólo un resto que tenía pensado tomar más tarde. Eso hizo que le ardiera la garganta como el infierno.

Entró al cuarto de baño y sacó un frasco de pastillas para dormir que tenía cerrado, dejó la botella en el suelo y se dedicó a mirarlo por un rato, hasta que sintió a alguien detrás suyo, en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Por qué lo haces?", preguntó. Alexander sólo lo veía por el espejo.

"No eres real, vete", exclamó con un tono de voz que ya denotaba ebriedad.

"Siempre fuiste un peso ligero", rió. "Alex, no lo hagas, por favor. Todavía hay gente que te ama aunque tú pienses que no. Te dije que siempre estaría contigo, ¿no?, y es así. Siempre lo estoy y me doy cuenta de cosas que tú no".

"Pronto estaré contigo, John, pronto podré volver a ser feliz", sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo que si se daba vuelta se iría.

"Sigue adelante, Xander. Sé que nunca me dejarás de amar, pero tienes que aprender a seguir. También sé que otra persona está en tu corazón, tan solo déjale entrar. Piensas que no hay nadie, pero sólo espera".

Alexander apretó el frasco y cerró los ojos.

"Te amo, Xander. Sé libre. Sabes que lo amas, ¿qué puedes perder?".

Abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta, encontrándose con que efectivamente no había nadie ahí. Cerró la puerta con enojo y se tiró en el suelo empezando a llorar, tomando la botella nuevamente y abriendo el frasco, poniéndose varias pastillas en la mano.

"¡¿Alexander?!", escuchó esa voz que conocía tan bien por todas las discusiones que tenían. ¿Qué hacía allí? Seguro Washington lo había mandado y le entregó la maldita llave que tenía de reserva en su oficina. 

Escuchó cómo abría la puerta del baño y empezaba a decirle cosas que sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ahora. Sólo se volvió a conectar cuando hicieron volar las pastillas que tenía y le quitaron el frasco junto con lo que le quedaba de vodka.

"¡¿Puedes dejarme en paz alguna vez en tu vida, Jefferson?! ¡Es mí vida y yo decido lo que hago con ella!", escupió, abrazando sus piernas y siguió llorando.

Thomas lo tomó fácilmente entre sus brazos, haciendo que pasara sus piernas por su cintura, abrazándolo y llevándolo a su habitación.

"¿A qué se supone que querías llegar con esto, Alexander?", preguntó ahora tratando de sonar calmado mientras se sentaba en su cama, haciéndole cariño en la espalda intentando que su ataque de pánico pasara.

"Cállate, cállate, cállate, no se suponía que esto terminara así, no, esto está mal", puso su cara en el hueco del cuello de Jefferson y siguió, "déjame en el suelo, merezco mori-"

"No te atrevas a decir eso, Hamilton". Su voz era severa y preocupada.

"Un año", fue lo único que dijo y Thomas lo atrajo más a sí mismo.

"Lo sé. ¿Crees que no sé sobre las cosas que te pasan? ¿Por qué más crees que estoy aquí? ¿Porque Washington me dijo que viniera?"

"Sí"

"Bueno, además de eso. Quizás te odie en las juntas del gabinete, pero eso no tiene por qué interferir en las cosas que pasan fuera de éste, ¿sabes?. Me preocupas, y mucho. ¿Crees que nunca noté las cicatrices en tus muñecas?", preguntó intentando no empezar a llorar también.

"¿Hace cuánto...?"

"Un mes creo, o más. Sé que tuve que haberme acercado a ti desde hace mucho por esto, pero no me atrevía, soy una mierda por ello. También sé que quizás tú sí me odias tanto en el trabajo como fuera de él, pero nunca me hubiese perdonado el perderte. Luego de un tiempo te volviste transparente para mí, Alexander"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que te quiero. Quiero poder cerrar tus heridas. Quiero poder hacerte sonreír. Quiero poder estar ahí para cuando te sientas mal. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Quiero poder hacerte feliz"

Hamilton se abrazó más a él si es que era posible e intentó relajarse en esos fuertes brazos que lo envolvían. Se sentía más tranquilo pero alcoholizado.

"Permíteme cuidarte, Alexander. Te prometo que no quiero nada más que tu bienestar y felicidad. ¿Me dejas?", arrulló con un tono de voz cálido.

"S-sí..."

No sabía si lo dijo por el alcohol, por su depresión, por necesitar a alguien con él o porque por fin podía aceptar que lo amaba en paz.

Thomas se levantó y lo recostó debajo de las sábanas de su cama, dándole un beso en la frente cuando lo tapó.

"Espera...", escuchó la tímida voz de Alexander a la vez que sentía que lo afirmaba de un brazo. "¿Te quedas...?"

"Estás ebrio"

"Casi me suicido"

"No lo volverías a hacer"

"No estés tan seguro de eso".

Thomas bufó. Sabía que debía tener cuidado con Alex ebrio, así que prefirió acostarse a su lado y pasar un brazo por su cintura, acercándolo.

"No hablemos más de esto, por favor", pidió Alexander y cuando sintió al otro afirmar, se quedó dormido.

***

Al otro día Hamilton despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintió a alguien pegado a él. Tenía unos leves recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero sí se acordaba de haber hecho el ridículo frente Jefferson.

"Buenos días", dijo el alto cuando lo miró. Parecía como si hubiese despertado hace mucho rato.

"Thomas yo..."

Sentía la necesidad de disculparse. No sabía de qué.

"Te traje leche", apuntó a un lado. "Dije que te cuidaría y es lo que haré. Llamé a Washington y le dije que no iríamos. Le di una excusa que al parecer creyó. Hoy y mañana descansarás. No dejaré que muevas un solo dedo".

"Pero-"

"Te amo", dijo de pronto, dejando sin aire a Alexander. "Perdón y-yo..."

"Te quiero", respondió. "Pero algo me dice que si me sigues cuidando podré amarte pronto", bromeó.

A Thomas le encantaba eso de Hamilton. Podía estar destrozado por dentro, pero siempre tenía tiempo para hacer alguna broma y hacer sentir bien a sus seres queridos. Siempre podía intentar sonreír.

"Te consentiré en lo que quieras. Claro, fuera del gabinete"

"Ya no te quiero", una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara a la vez que le daba la espalda.

"Ven aquí", Jefferson hizo que se diera vuelta y con su pulgar corrió un poco de pelo que había caído en la cara del otro. "Por favor no vuelvas a hacer nada así...", cerró los ojos y lo abrazó.

"Perdón... Se cumplía un año de... De... Agh. No sé cómo cerrar esa herida y estar sin él es algo horrible"

"Lo sé. Te comprendo", Hamilton ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. "Mi esposa murió una semana después"

"Lo siento... Cómo... ¿Cómo lo superaste?"

"Madison no me dejaba en paz ningún momento y como pasa enfermo tengo que ser un buen mejor amigo casi hermano e ir a velar por su bienestar. O mejor dicho, ser su maldito sirviente los fin de semana", rió. Eso era cierto.

"Ya veo..."

"Te amo", repitió mirándole los labios.

"Solo bésame antes de que me duerma por el dolor de cabeza infernal que tengo"

No se lo tenían que repetir dos veces. Rozó sus labios con los de Hamilton, sacándole una sonrisa y terminó por juntarlos, teniendo que separarse después de un rato por la falta de aire.

"También te amo", Alexander se acurrucó en el pecho de Thomas y se durmió mientras el otro le hacía cariño en la espalda.

John estaría orgulloso de él. Eligió ser fuerte y seguir, tal como él quería.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. <3


End file.
